Jurassic World: Kaatunut valtakunta
Jurassic World: Kaatunut valtakunta (työnimiltään Ancient Futures ja Jurassic World II) on Jurassic Park -elokuvasarjan viides osa ja Jurassic World -trilogian toinen osa. Elokuvan on ohjannut Juan Antonio Bayona ja käsikirjoittaneet Derek Connolly sekä Colin Trevorrow. Juoni VAROITUS: tämä osio sisältää yksityiskohtia ja juonipaljastuksia elokuvasta! thumb|left|Mosasaurus Elokuva sijoittuu kolmen vuoden päähän edellisen osan tapahtumista. Isla Nublarilla oleva tulivuori on käynyt jälleen aktiiviseksi ja uhkaa saaren dinosaurusten olemassaoloa. Joukko palkkasotilaita on lähetetty saarelle noutamaan indominus rexin jäännökset laguunin pohjasta. Sukellusveneen miehistö tulee kuitenkin mosasauruksen surmaamaksi ja puiston vanha tyrannosaurus yllättää merialtaan porttia operoivan teknikon. Tämä yrittää paeta, mutta mosasaurus syö hänetkin, jolloin portti jää sulkematta. Hengissä selviytyneet sotilaat lähtevät helikopterilla, mukanaan indominuksen kylkiluu. Mosasaurus pakenee aukinaisesta portista avomerelle. Jurassic Worldin entinen toiminnanjohtaja, Claire Dearing on perustanut dinosaurusten oikeuksia puolustavan järjestön ja yrittää estää Isla Nublarin dinsauruksia tuhoutumusta tulivuoren mukana. Asiasta väitellään kiivaasti oikeudessa ja kuultuaan tohtori Ian Malcolmia, joka selvisi kahdesta saarilla tapahtuneista onnettomuuksista, Yhdysvaltain hallitus julistaa, etteivät InGenin geenimanipuloimat dinosaurukset ole oikeita eläimiä, joita tulisi suojella. Pian Benjamin Lockwood, John Hammondin entinen liikekumppani kutsuu Clairen vieraakseen ja kertoo, että on salassa suunnitellut hankkeen pelastaa dinosaurukset ja viedä ne toiselle saarelle turvaan. Claire keskustelee Lockwoodin assistentin, Eli Millsin kanssa, joka kertoo saarella elävän velociraptor Bluen olevan viimeinen lajiaan ja että he tarvitsisivat apua eläimen kouluttaneelta Owen Gradyltä. Grady kieltäytyy ensin, mutta muuttaa mielensä ja ilmaantuu mukaan saarelle lähtevään helikopteriin. Mukaan tulevat myös dinosaurusten puolustusjärjestön teknikko Franklin Webb ja eläinlääkäri Zia Rodriguez. thumb|left|Tulivuoren purkautuminen Saarella Owen, Claire, Zia ja Franklin tapaavat Lockwoodille työskentelevän Ken Wheatleyn, jonka joukot ovat jo pyydystäneet ja kuljettaneet laivaan suuren määrän dinosuruksia. Owen lähtee etsimän Blueta, aikomuksenaan saada raptorin luottamus takaisin ja pelastaa se laivaan, mutta hän tuleekin Wheatleyn sotilaiden pettämäksi. Wheatley ampuu Owenia rauhoittavalla aseella ja hänen sotilaansa haavoittavat Blueta vakavasti. Paljastuu, että Mills on palkannut miehet hankkimaan Bluen DNA:ta. Koska raptori on menettää henkensä, he kaappaavat Zian mukaansa, mutta lukitsevat Clairen ja Franklinin vanhaan huoltoasemaan. Tulivuori alkaa purkautua. Owen selviää rauhoittavasta ja pakenee laavaa laaksoon, jossa hän törmää vajasta paenneisiin Claireen ja Frankliniin. Kolmikko pakenee vauhkoontuneilta dinosauruksilta ja pyroklastiselta pilveltä saaren kielekkeeltä alas ja onnistuvat raantaan uituaan piiloutumaan Wheatleyn laivaan, joka jättää taakseen tulivuoren tuhoaman saareen ja viimeisen brachiosauruksen. Lockwoodin kartanossa Maisie, Lockwoodin tyttärentytär vakoilee Millsiä ja saa tietää tämän pettäneen isänsä. Mills aikoo kuljettaa dinosaurukset Kaliforniaan ja myydä ne pimeässä huutokaupassa rahoittaakseen tohtori Henry Wun uutta hybrididinosaurusta, indoraptoria, joka on jalostettu saarelta aiemmin noudetusta indominuksen luusta. Maisie yrittää kertoa tapahtuneista isälleen, mutta Lockwood ei usko häntä. Myöhemmin Mills saa tietää Maisien vakoilleen häntä, lukitsee tämän huoneeseensa ja murhaa Lockwoodin tukehduttamalla hänet tyynyllä. thumb|Ankylosaurus huutokaupassa Laivalla Owen ja Claire auttavat pelastamaan Bluen hankkimalla tälle tyrannosauruksen verta. Myöhemmin maissa, kaksikko yrittää paeta kutsumaan viranomaiset, mutta Wheatley vangitsee heidät ja vie mukanaan Lockwoodin kartanoon. Millsin meklari, Gunnar Eversol saapuu asiakkaineen ja useita dinosauruksia myydään kymmenien miljoonien hintaan, jonka jälkeen yleisölle esitellään indoraptor. Wu pelkää, että ostaja saattaisi kloonata ja varastaa hänen uuden lajinsa, mutta Mills ei välitä hänestä yleisön alettua huutaa eläimestä järjettömiä summia. Huutokauppa kuitenkin keskeytyy, kun Owen ja Claire pakenevat kellarista stygimolochin murtaman seinän kautta. Dinosaurus hyökkää yleisön kimppuun ja saa kaikki pakenemaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin Wheatley saapuu autioituneeseen huoneeseen ja yrittää saada indoraptorilta hampaan kokoelmaansa varten. Eläin onnistuu pakenemaan ja surmaa Wheatleyn sekä Eversolin. thumb|Indoraptorin kuolema Owen ja Claire pelastavat Maisien ja ovat lähdössä kartanosta, kun Mills pysäyttää heidät. Mills paljastaa ettei Maisie ole todellisuudessa Lockwoodin lapsenlapsi vaan hänen tyttärensä klooni. Lockwoodin tytär kuoli vuosia aiemmin auto-onnettomuudessa, joten hän käytti InGenin teknologiaan tuodakseen hänet takaisin. Keskustelu keskeytyy, kun indoraptor hyökkää ihmisten kimppuun. Mills pakenee kartanosta ja Wu evakuoi kellarin pelastaakseen tutkimuksensa. Indoraptor lähtee jahtamaan Maisieta ja seuraa ihmisiä lopulta kartanon katolle, kunnes Blue pudottaa tämän lasikaton läpi ja peto seivästyy ajuceratopsin luurangon sarviin. Kellarissa tappava myrkkykaasu on päässyt vapaaksi sotilaiden ammuttua vahingossa säiliötä. Franklin ja Zia yrittävät estää kaasua tappamasta dinosauruksia, mutta eivät onnistu. Claire harkitsee dinosaurusten vapauttamista ulos, mutta päättää olla tekemättä niin. Kun kukaan ei katso, Maisie painaa ovien avausta ja sanoo dinosaurusten olevan eläviä olentoja hänen laillaan. Dinosaurukset pakenevat kartanosta luontoon ja tyrannosaurus surmaa takapihalle ehtineen Millsin, tuhoten samalla indominuksen jäänteet. Seuraavien päivien aikana dinosaurukset leviävät ympäri Kaliforniaa ja huutokaupassa myydyt yksilöt kuljetetaan eri puolille maata. Malcolmia kullaan jälleen oikeudessa ja hän pelkää, että nyt ihmisten on vain totuttava elämään dinosaurusten kanssa. Elokuvan lopputekstien jälkeen nähdään kahden pteranodonin laskeutuvan Eiffel-tornin pienoismallin päälle Las Vegasissa. Juonipaljastukset päättyvät tähän... Näyttelijät Elokuvassa esiintyvät eläimet Tuotanto Esituotanto: Neljännen, viidennen ja kuudennen elokuvan tuloon viittilöitiin jo vuonna 2010, kun kolmannen osan ohjannut Joe Johnston kertoi, että uudet Jurassic Park -elokuvat tulevat olemaan oma trilogiansa aiemmista elokuvista. Viidennen osan tuotanto aloitettiinkin pian Jurassic Worldin ilmestymisen jälkeen. 15. toukokuuta 2015 tuottaja Thomas Tull kertoi, että elokuvan tarina tulee olemaan hämmästyttävä, vahvistaen samalla kuudennen osan tulevan lähivuosina. Kaksi viikkoa myöhemmin neljännen elokuvan ohjannut Colin Trevorrow kertoi ettei aio palata ohjaaman viidettä osaaTrevorrow ilmoitti asian Jurassic Worldin ennakkoesityksessä Ranskassa. 22. kesäkuuta 2015 ilmoitettiin, että tuleva elokuva saa ensi-iltansa Yhdysvalloissa 22. kesäkuuta 2018. Samalla Chris Prattin ja Bryce Dallas Howardin vahvistettiin palaavansa rooleihinsa. Myös Colin Trevorrowin ja Derek Connollyn paluu käsikirjoittajiksi vahvistettiin. Kuukautta myöhemmin Trevorrow paljasti etteivät viidennen elokuvan tapahtumat tule enää sijoittumaan vain syrjäiselle saarelle. Trevorrow kertoi myös ideasta, jossa dinosauruksia valmistavia yrityksiä on useampi kuin yksi. 21. huhtikuuta 2016 ilmoitettiin, että elokuvaa tultaisiin kuvaamaan Englannissa. Myöhemmin ilmoitettiin, että kuvauksia tehtäisiin myös Havaijin Kauailla. Näyttelijät: Vuoden 2016 lopussa elokuvaan kiinnitettiin useita uusia näyttelijöitä. Toby Jones ja Rafe Spall liittyivät näyttelijätiimiin marraskuussawww.episodi.com - Jurassic World 2 kiinnitti tuttuja naamoja näyttelijäkaartiinsa - 2.12.2016. Jurassic Worldissä mukana ollut Jake Johnson kertoi ettei hänen hahmoaan nähtäisi enää uudessa elokuvassaJohnsonin 28. lokakuuta 2016 julkaisema twiitti. Ensimmäisessä ja toisessa elokuvassa esiintynyt Jeff Goldblum ilmoitti kiinnitysten aikana olevansa kiinnostunut palaamaan roolinsa. Hän kertoi, että sen sijaan, että pitäisi ovea auki paluunsa suhteen, hän on ottanut oven kokonaan pois, ollen avoimempi palaaman kuin koskaan ennen. Ensimmäisessä ja kolmannessa elokuvassa mukana ollut Laura Dern kertoi myös kiinnostuneensa jatkamaan sarjan parissa. Vuoden 2017 alussa näyttelijäkaartiin liittyivät James Cromwell ja Geraldine Chaplin, jonka roolihahmoa fanit spekuloivat John Hammondin vaimoksi. thumb|Virallinen mainoskuva Kuvaukset ja niiden aikana sattuneet vuodot: 27. helmikuuta 2017 elokuvan kuvausten ilmoitettiin alkaneen Kauilla. Pian nettiin vuotaneet kuvat lavasteista todistivat, että elokuvassa tullaan palaaman Isla Nublarille. Muutama viikko kuvausten alkamisen jälkeen Universal julkisti ensimmäisen virallisen mainoskuvan elokuvasta. thumb|Aprillipilana julkaistu muokattu kuva 1. huhtikuuta jurassic_world2018 -nimimerkkiä käyttänyt henkilö julkaisi Instagram -tilillään aprillipilana kuvakaappauksen Sam Neillin twiitistä, jossa hän kertoi olevansa matkalla viidennen Jurassic Parkin kuvauksiin. Samana päivänä Scified.com uutisoi ohjaaja J.A. Bayona kertoneen, että useimpien fanien suosikkihahmoksi noussut tyrannosaurus Rexy olisi kuollut neljännen ja viidennen elokuvan välissä. Kumpikaan uutinen ei herättänyt suurta keskustelua, koska fanit tajusivat ne aprillipiloiksi. Lisäksi Sam Neill ilmoitti paria päivää myöhemmin ettei hänellä ole tulevan elokuvan kanssa mitään tekemistä. Trevorrow puolestaan vahvisti, että Rexy tulee olemaan mukana uudessa elokuvassa. 18. huhtikuuta nettiin levisi kuvia elokuvan kuvauspaikoilta, joissa esiintyi pramean kartanon portti. Portia koristanut L'' -kuvake herätti keskustelua ja osa spekuloi, että kartano saattaisi kuulua Levinen tai Ludlowin suvulle. Kuvia levittänyt henkilö ilmoitti kuitenkin, että kyseessä olisi ''Lockwoodin kartano ja myöhemmin netissä levinneet kuvausaikataulut todistivat tämän olevan totta. thumb|Marshallin twiitti 21. huhtikuuta nettiin levisi jälleen kuvia elokuvan kuvauspaikoilta. Uudet kuvat paljastivat mm. kohtauksen, jossa vanhanaikainen sotilashelikopteri lentää ukkosmyrskyn keskellä. Samana päivänä IMDb -sivuto ilmoitti, että elokuvaan on kiinnitetty kaksi uutta näyttelijää, Kevin Layne ja David Olawale Ayinde Myöhemmin tuottaja Frank Marshall vielä ilmoitti Twitter -tilillään, että kuvaukset ovat puolessa välissä. 26. huhtikuuta ilmoitettiin, että Jeff Goldblum tulee palaamaan Ian Malcolmin rooliin elokuvassa. Samana päivänä James Cromwell kertoi näyttelevänsä elokuvassa Benjamin Lockwoodia, jolla on yhteistä historiaa John Hammondin kanssaJurassic Outpost - James Cromwell shares playing Benjamin Lockwood who has a connection to John Hammond in Jurassic World 2! - 26. huhtikuuta 2017. thumb|Stygomolochia esittävä malli elokuvan kuvauksissa 29. huhtikuuta nettiin levisi kuvia, jotka paljastivat stegosauruksen esiintyvän elokuvassa ja viittilöivät myös ankylosauruksen palaavan. Päivää myöhemmin nimettömänä pysynyt Reddit -käyttäjä väitti saaneensa tietää, että ainakin baryonyx, carnotaurus ja stygimoloch esiintyisivät elokuvassa. Myöhemmin Universal reagoi vuotoihin ja pyysi niitä levittäneitä Instagram -tilejä poistamaan kuvat. Tämän jälkeen tilien omistajat kieltäytyivät enää julkaisemasta heille lähetettyjä kuvia kuvauspaikoilta. 9. toukokuuta Colin Trevorrow ilmoitti Twitter -tilillään, että elokuvan kuvaukset ovat edenneet jo yli puolen välin. Päivää myöhemmin Jeff Goldblum kertoi liittyvänsä kuvauksiin kahden viikon päästä LontoossaJeff Goldblum hehkuttaa paluuta Jurassic Parkin kaaosteoriamatemaatikoksi - Dome.fi - 10.5.2017. 15. kesäkuuta ilmoitettiin, että elokuvan lopetus tullaan käsikirjoittamaan uudelleen. Tämän myötä Jurassic World pysyy edelleen sarjan ainoana osana, jonka loppua ei olla muutettu kuvauksien aikana. Myöhemmin selvisi, että vuoden 2018 kesäkuu pysyy elokuvan julkaisuajankohtana, muutoksista huolimatta. 17. kesäkuuta elokuvan nimeksi ilmoitettiin uuden julisteen myötä Jurassic World: Kaatunut valtakunta. Aiemmin viides elokuva oli tunnettu työnimillä Ancient Futures ja Jurassic World II. Kaatunut valtakunta on vuonna 1997 ilmestyneen Kadonnut maailma - Jurassic Parkin lisäksi sarjan ainoa elokuva, jonka nimi on käännetty suomeksi. 8. heinäkuuta ilmoitettiin, että kuvaukset ovat päättyneet ja elokuva on siirretty jälkituotantoon. Jälkituotanto ja markkinointi: Kaatuneen valtakunnan markkinointi aloitettiin marraskuun lopussa. Ensimmäinen julkaistu mainosvideo esitti Owenin pienen raptorin kanssa. Joulukuun ensimmäisen viikon aikana julkaistiin useita teasereitä, jotka paljastivat apatosauruksen, ankylosauruksen, triceratopsin, stegosauruksen, gallimimuksen, pteranodonin ja compsognathunuksen esiintyvän elokuvassa. Pian Rexykin sai oman mainoksensa ja samalla Jurassic Worldissä esiintyneen Bluen paluu vahvistui. thumb|Carnotauruksen ensiesiintyminen trailerissa 6. joulukuuta julkaistu Kulissien takana -teaser paljasti baryonyxin tekevän ensiesiintymisensä elokuvassa, kuten aiemmin oli huhuttu. Uusi laji sai heti hieman kritiikkiä ulkonäostään, koska se ei useimpien mielestä muistuttanut lainkaan todellisia baryonyxejä ja poikkesi myös siitä, mitä oli nähty Jurassic Worldin nettisivuilla kolmea vuotta aiemmin. Silti suurin osa faneista otti hahmon ilolla vastaan. Elokuvan ensimmäinen traileri julkaistiin 8. joulukuuta. Traileri paljasti brachiosauruksen ja aiemmin huhutun carnotauruksen esiintyvän elokuvassa. thumb|Michael Giacchino ja J.A. Bayona 15. joulukuuta säveltäjä Michael Giacchino kertoi nähneensä leikatun version elokuvasta ja mainitsi aloittavansa musiikkiraidan säveltämisen pian. Elokuvan toinen traileri julkaistiin helmikuussa 2018. Tässä nähtiin ensikertaa uusi hybridisaurus, indoraptor. 16. maaliskuuta 2018 Giacchino ja Bayona julkaisivat kaksi lyhyttä näytettä elokuvan avaavasta ja päättävästä teemamusiikista. Myöhemmin Goldblum viittasi, että Laura Dern palaisi Ellie Sattlerin rooliin aiemmista elokuvista. Vastaanotto Kaatunut valtakunta sai ristiriitaisimman vastaanoton kaikista sarjan elokuvista. Useimmat kriitikot haukkuivat elokuvan juonta, erityisesti Lockwoodin tyttäreen liittyvää käännettä rankasti ja pitivät sitä sarjan huonoimpana osana, siitäkin huolimatta, että Kaatunut valtakunta sai osakseen paljon kiitosta erikoistehosteiden osalta. Daniella Pinedan ja Justice Smithin roolihahmoja myös pidettiin rasittavina, kun taas B. D Wong keräsi positiivista huomiota suorituksenaan tohtori Wuna. Elokuva sai huonoin vastaanoton myös alkuperäisen trilogian faneilta, kun taas osa piti sitä hyvänä jatko-osana Jurassic Worldille. Uudempien elokuvien fanit ovat yleisesti olleet sitä mieltä, että elokuvassa nähtäviä "typeriä" juonikuvoita esiintyi jo aiemmissa osissa ja että Kaatunut valtakunta on siksi saanut osakseen perustelematonta vihaa. Huolimatta negaatiivisesta vastaanotosta, Kaatunut valtakunta tuotti maailmanlaajuisesti 1,3 miljardia dollaria, joka tekee siitä sarjan toiseksi tuottaneimman elokuvan. Lähteet Luokka:Elokuvat Luokka:3D-elokuvat Luokka:Jurassic World -trilogia Luokka:Elokuvakaanon